In The End
by shimokara
Summary: The aftermatth of Terra's memory loss. What happens when Beast Boy meets up with Terra? Will she finally remember? Beast BoyTerra Hintage. Songfic


**In The End**

Beast boy walked down the endless street. He let out a sigh even as he passed by the high school. The high school was filled with normal every day students except…for one.

'Terra…" Beast Boy thought even as he saw here walk out of the building with her friends

His ears twitched with excitement at the very site of the teen blonde. She laughed with her friends, her eyes closed as tears streamed down her face. She seemed to be having a good time until she looked his way. Her blue eyes staring at Beast Boy's. She seemed to stop and stare confused at him even as her smile faded.

He felt a smile form on his lips and his feet seemed to automatically start to walk towards her.

"Terra!" He said happily, even as his eyes sparkled with happiness.

**It starts with one**

**One thing**

**I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep that in mind**

**I designed this rhyme**

**All I know**

**Time is a valuable thing**

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

**Watch it count down to the end of the day**

**The clock ticks away**

**It's so unreal**

**Didn't look out below**

**Watch the time go right out the window**

**Trying to hold on**

**But didn't even know**

**Wasted it all just to**

**Watch you go**

**I kept everything inside and even through I tried**

**It all fell apart**

**What it meant to me will eventually**

**Be a memory**

**Of a time when**

"What do you want? Why do you keep coming to see me?" Terra demanded the hint of anger escaping her sweet gentle voice.

"I…I just can't forget you Terra. I know you don't remember me and all the things you showed me, but I do. I can't just watch you walk away from me."

"Why? I already said I don't want to see you anymore. You've made a fool of yourself already."

Beast Boy felt the smile fade. Her words were true and still it shot a bullet through the very heart she still carried. Whether Terra knew it or not Beast Boy was in love with her and he wasn't about to let her slip away from him anytime soon.

"Terra…I…I…l…ov…"

A loud bell rang from within the school and students around the area started to head back in. Terra looked at Beast Boy one last time hoping he would finish what he was trying so hard to say, but when the stuttering didn't stop she said.

"I have to go. I'll be late for algebra."

"Terra! Wait…when can…I see you again."

**I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall**

**And lose it all**

**But in the end**

**It didn't even matter**

Terra let out a sigh, "There won't be a next time. I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Please, don't leave me."

The ears that had stood high above the green humanoid's head were now sunk below his mouth. He felt tears swelling in his eyes, but instead of letting them fall he wiped the away and quickly ran off.

If he couldn't get Terra to remember him, then he'd have nothing left in his life, except for his friends. He walked home with his head low and hands dragging to the ground.

Terra had been the world to him yet with every passing day of her forgotten memories seems to drain the love from him. He didn't want to let her go, but if she truly didn't want to remember like Slade said than he would let her go.

His mind drifted to the good times, but before he could let himself smile and hope that he could bring her memories back, he shook his head and walked sadly back to the T-Tower, where hopefully he could get some rest.

**On thing**

**I don't know why**

**Doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep that in mind**

**I designed this rhyme**

**To remind myself how**

**I tried so hard**

**In spite of the way you were mocking me**

**Acting like I was part of your property**

**Remembering all the times you fought with me**

**I'm surprised**

**I got so far**

**Things aren't the way they were before**

**You wouldn't even recognizes me anymore**

**Not that you knew me back then**

**But it all comes back to me**

**In the end**

**You kept everything inside even though I tried**

**It all fell apart**

**What it meant to me will eventually**

**Be a memory**

**Of a time when I**

After a few hours of sleep Beast Boy awakened only to meet face to face with the setting sun. His eyes squinted at the bright light even as he stood up and walked out of his room.

His teammates were nowhere to be found even as he walked outside. His gaze fell up at the darkening sky, while he walked down the street.

That's when something caught his eyes. Was that blonde hair? No, it couldn't be, could it?

Beast Boy's gazed followed the flow of the hair until he saw her. She was standing there alone. Her head resting in her hands, while she sat on the bench.

"Terra?" He said calmly as he stretched a hand toward her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Honestly. I was hoping to see you… I can't stand the fact that you don't remember."

"Look. Whatever you want me to remember I'm sure I don't want to remember it. If I did, don't you think I probably would have remembered it already."

**I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall**

**And lose it all**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

"It's just. You showed me everything. The best pie and how to have a good time, but…there was a time when you left. You joined the other side. You joined the very person we were bent on destroying."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because. I loved the person you used to be. You see. After you joined sides with out enemy somehow…I guess you realized what you were doing. And you helped us out. There was a big fight, you see. One where you risked your own life to save us. The enemy disappeared into lave and you…you turned to stone."

Terra didn't say anything. She watched as Beast Boy sniffled trying to prevent himself from crying yet the tears still slid down his cheeks.

**I put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**And for all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

"I had to live with the pain that you weren't ever going to come back. And then I saw you. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was really you, Terra, and I was so happy. I thought you would be happy to see me, but you don't. And it hurt even worse."

"Look. I'm sorry I don't remember. I've tried, but I just can't."

Beast Boy nodded his head, "That's why I've decided not to mess with you or see you anymore. I don't want to make your life worse than it already is. You seem happy and I don't want to ruin that."

Terra said nothing as she looked at him. She was happy, yet a part of her felt sorry for him. If she could she would remember, but it seems like she doesn't want to and if it was a horrible experience then she wasn't going to remember.

**I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall**

**And lose it all**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

"Goodbye Terra." Beast Boy said low tone so that the sorrow didn't show.

Before Terra could say anything the green humanoid left, leaving her alone on the bench in complete darkness. With his hands tucked in his pant pockets Beast Boy slowly made his way home and for the first time he felt his sorrows were gone.


End file.
